


Fight

by Jeniusinabottle_54



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-Canon, Tucy, chenford, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniusinabottle_54/pseuds/Jeniusinabottle_54
Summary: He couldn't remember how it happened... But what he does know is he misses her. He needs her... Except there's that stubborn/TO side of his brain that's telling him that she should come to him first.
Relationships: Chenford - Relationship, Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen, Tucy - Relationship
Kudos: 57





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Set into the future, all 3 rookies have finished their 12 month field assessment, and now do not need a training officer. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights of The Rookie belongs to Alexi Hawley and ABC

“Boot, it’s time for lunch.” Tim Bradford informed his new rookie. 

“Er, right. Yes, Officer Bradford.” 

Tim raised an eyebrow at his new rookie. “Boot, time for lunch.” He made a gesture of looking at the radio before back up to the rookie. 

“Oh, yes sorry. Um,” Grabbing the radio, he called in, “7-Adam-19, Code 7.” 

Tim rolled his eyes and drove to their normal spot where Harper and Lopez with their new rookies were waiting. He pulled up and got out of the car and headed automatically for the table reserved for TO’s, and both Harper and Lopez were already waiting. 

“You look cheerful,” Lopez stated sarcastically. 

“You look like you need this more than I do,” Harper chimed and pushed forward a cup of coffee. Tim glared at her. While they are not necessarily close friends, they both have mutual respect for each other, and if Tim was being completely honest, Harper was starting to grow on him. 

“God, this year’s rookies are awful. What are the LAPD trying to just churn them out without training?” Tim groaned, his forehead in his hands. 

“It’s their first week Tim, you have to give them a break.” Lopez chided gently.

“Yeah well you got the smartest one of the lot, at least he knows what to radio in and when. That’s basic police 101. Miller couldn’t even radio in for meal break without me telling him.” Tim, referring to his rookie, shook his head. “At least Chen was half decent.”

“Half decent? Pfft, Chen was practically the best one their first week here. Nolan was tripping over himself because Grey didn’t like him, and West froze. You remember that?” Lopez rolled her eyes at the whining Tim. “I think it’s high time I get the best pick of the lot.” 

“Aren’t you moving up soon anyway? You’re just waiting for your post right?” Harper asked

“Yeah, well word is Grey might be moving to Lieutenant soon, so I’m hoping to get his watch command post as Sargent.” Tim answered, fiddling with the coffee lid. “I mean I’m hoping, I have no clue if that’s true. Heard it through the grapevine. Otherwise, I don’t know if I can take Miller anymore. He’s so damn clueless he’s going to get both of us killed. Why do you think I haven’t taken any serious calls without backup? I don’t want Miller to be my backup.” 

Lopez nodded and then look ahead, “Heads up, guess who’s here.” 

Bradford and Harper both turned to find their graduated rookies walking towards them. West and Chen gave them a wave before getting food from the truck. The two were partners for the day because Nolan, who was normally West’s partner, was doing a favour with Detective Armstrong. If all works out for him, he’d be on the way to a Detective badge soon. 

“Hey guys, how are the new rookies going?” West sarcastically commented, knowing all too well about this year’s rookies. Lopez and he have a bet to see which rookie would break first and leave the FTO program. 

“Ha. Ha. West, don’t you have better things to do?” Bradford fixed him with a typical TO/Boot glare. 

West, although no longer a rookie, was still slightly, okay a lot, intimidated by Bradford, and shrunk down a little behind Lucy. Lucy simply rolled her eyes and took a seat between Bradford and Harper. 

“He’s all bark and no bite, remember?” She told Jackson, recalling an earlier comment from Nolan’s soon-to-be daughter in law, Abigail. 

West took the last remaining seat and started to take a bite out of his lunch when the call came over the radio. “7-Adam-11, we have a 415 on the corner of Edgewood Place and South Cochran. Code 2.” 

Jackson and Lucy glanced at each other. “7-Adam-11, responding.” Jackson radioed and they grabbed their lunches to head for the car, giving everyone a ‘bye’. 

Tim looked at Lucy, “Bye Luce.” His voice was barely above a whisper and he used a free hand to graze her knee. 

Lucy Chen looked at her former TO and muttered a bye before leaving, with a weird look on her face. 

Lopez and Harper, noticing the exchange, turned to give Tim a knowing glance. “Trouble in paradise Bradford?” Lopez giggled with a grin. 

It wasn’t widely known that Tim Bradford was dating/in a relationship with his former rookie but those that were closest to him and her, so pretty much Lopez, Harper, Nolan and West. 

“None of your business Lopez.” Tim sneered over his coffee cup and went back to his moody self again. Standing up abruptly, he threw the coffee into the nearest trash. “Let’s go Boot! NOW!” Tim used his typical TO glare and voice, prompting Miller to kick his ass in gear. 

_________________________________________________

“Hey, I’m home!” Tim called out. The sound of bells and scraping on the floor alerted to him that Kojo was going to crash into him. “Hey bud, hey. Where’s your mom huh? Where is she?” Tim ruffled the dog behind his ears, using the voice he reserved only for Kojo. 

Kojo whined and trotted off, heading to the direction of the bedroom. Tim sighed heavily and followed their dog, steeling himself for what were to happen next. 

“Hey, Lucy. I’m back. Lucy? Luce?” Tim opened the door to find Lucy sitting with her back facing him. “Babe?” Tim hesitantly reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“What do you want Tim?” Lucy softly muttered, not easing from her position. The year of riding with Tim Bradford as her TO has taught her proper posture. 

“Babe, are you still upset with me?”

“I don’t know, what the hell do you think?” Lucy grumbled out. She turned to face him and his heart broke at the tears streaking down her face. 

“Oh babe. C’mere,” Tim attempted to collect Lucy into his arms but she pushed him aside. 

“Look, I only came here to drop some things off and collect some washing. Then I’m leaving. I didn’t expect you to get home so early.” Lucy stated and brushed past him. Tim couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“You’re leaving? What? But our agreement?” Tim wondered. 

“Yeah, well things change don’t they Tim? People change too huh.” Lucy sighed and walked out the door. Kojo whined, trying to follow her but was silenced with a simply look from Lucy. 

“Lucy, Luce. Wait, I didn’t mean.” Tim’s efforts were to no avail as his front door shut with a resounding thud. 

Tim tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep without a warm body by his side. He’s had Lucy next to him for the past 10 months, and those 10 months created a routine for him. For an ex-army sergeant, routine was his life, and Lucy breaking that routine tonight made it difficult for him to sleep. He groaned when he looked over at his phone and noticed the clock read 1am. He was clearly not going to get any sleep tonight. 

Getting up from bed, he pulled up some shorts and wrapped his hands up. Going to his garage, he started to take his frustrations out on his punching bag. Over and over and over, until his hands were raw and started to bleed. He only stopped when Kojo came over whining then barking at him, and realised that his punching bag had his blood running down the side.

Walking back to his living room with Kojo trotting behind him, Tim flopped down onto the couch and Kojo followed suit. 

“Hey, off!” Tim commanded, using his TO voice. 

Kojo bounded off and promptly went to lay at his feet. “Yeah, I know boy. It’s different without her around huh?” Tim went to pat his head and sighed aloud again. 

He couldn’t remember how it happened, how it all started… but what he does know is that he misses her; he needs her apparently. 

“God, when did I get all sappy?” Tim thought, “Oh yeah, the day she walked into my life and changed it for the better.” 

He can’t sleep without her, and apparently neither can Kojo. He has half a mind to head over there right now to hash it all out. Except it’s nearly 2am, and there’s that stubborn, TO side of his brain that’s telling him that she should come to him first.

_________________________________________________

Tim barely got any sleep when his alarms blared at 6am, indicating that he should get up and start getting ready for the day. Like every day, he needed routine. It starts at 6am, normally with Lucy by his side, he would kiss her forehead like he does every morning, head off to make some coffee while Lucy still slept. He makes them both breakfast, but he eats his hurriedly, while he covers Lucy’s breakfast with a cloche. When he goes back into the room at 6.30, Lucy is sometimes already awake staring blearily at him. He pulls on his workout gear and leans over the bed to give her a proper kiss good morning, and heads to the station early to use the gym. 

Except this morning was all different. His alarm blared but he made no move to start the day. He had fallen asleep on the couch and made no indication to get up. Kojo whined to be let out, needing to go. Reluctantly, he got up to let him out and made slow movements to get on with the day. Not really wanting to go to the gym today, and honestly, his hands were bruised and raw from the punching bag. An already crappy start to the day shows him how much he needed Lucy in his life. 

Steeling his resolve, he got ready and grabbed his keys, except he wasn’t going anywhere, but to figure out what was wrong. 

_________________________________________________

 _Flashback_  
Lucy was already up and munching on some toast when Tim arrived at her house at 7am. Opening the door, she crossed her arms and continued to eat, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend. 

“Yes?” 

“Lucy, we need to talk.” Tim tried his best at using his TO voice, but it fell short. After riding side by side nearly every day for 12 hours for a whole year, Lucy was practically immuned. 

She raised an eyebrow in a gesture for him to continue. 

“Look, I don’t care. I don’t care how angry you are at me, I don’t care if you’re upset. I want to fix this, fix us so that we can get on with the day. Please, just forgive me, I’ll do anything Lucy. Last night was awful without you.” Tim was practically begging, which was so out of character, but he was exhausted, tired and sore. Lucy meant the world to him. Had for the longest time. He noticed how she had crawled his way into his heart, especially after her abduction, and settled there, not moving. 

“Forgive you?” Lucy asked, practically aghast at the words. “Do you know how much you hurt me Tim? God, it’s like you thought I was asking to kill somebody with the way you just shut me down like that. It was humiliating not to mention. I thought we were at the point in our relationship where it would be appropriate, but no. And instead of talking it about like grown adults, you shut me down and walked out. Leaving me by myself.” 

Tim’s face hung with shame, embarrassed at his conduct from yesterday morning. His mind flashed to the day before. 

“Hey babe,” Lucy stated walking into the kitchen.

“Wow, look who’s up early,” Tim teased his girlfriend. 

“Uh ha. Ha. Ha. I’m up early because I don’t have any clothes here and I forgot my bag at the station, so I need to get there early so I can go grab it. Also have a shower back home.”

Tim made a noise to acknowledge Lucy but turned back to his breakfast. He needed to make the gym on time and it was running late. 

“Hey speaking of, can I ask you something?” Lucy asked. 

Tim turned back to his girlfriend and mumbled around his food, “What’s up babe?”

“Well, I’ve had to do this whole waking up thing a lot this month, especially with the schedule changes and preparing for the new rookies and whatnot. I was wondering, do you think I could leave some stuff here?” Lucy asked, quite shy of his answer.

“Yeah of course babe, I’ll grab you a duffel, and you can pop some clothes in there, how’s that sound?”  
Lucy looked up in shock, not quite expecting the answer. “No, um babe, I was hoping for something a little bigger? Maybe more permanent?” 

Tim shook his head. “Ah, no Luce. Sorry. I just don’t have the room.” Tim jiggled his leg while he was standing there, glancing at his watch every so often.

“No room? You can make the room can’t you?” Lucy queried. “Look there must be more to it than that right? Can you tell me why I can’t even have a drawer?” 

“Look Lucy, no I can’t right now okay? I gotta go, I’m running late.” Tim stated and brushed past her. 

“You’re being completely unreasonable Tim. You’re not even late for anything! You’re just heading to the gym. It’s the same every day. I know your routine. You can be a little late, or not go at all to just explain everything to me. It’s just a drawer, I’m not even asking you to move in!” Lucy’s voice got higher and louder as her frustration grew. Tim’s routine, while she used to admire, was being a real hindrance right now. 

“Can we talk about it tonight, please?” Tim exasperatedly asked. 

Lucy threw up her hands to walk into the bathroom. That was the last he saw of her that morning before he closed the door to head to the station. 

_End Flashback_

_________________________________________________

“I’m really sorry Lucy. I don’t know what came over me, I just. I’m sorry.” Tim terribly spluttered out, unsure of what to say to her. 

“I’m still waiting for an explanation Tim. I don’t care that you didn’t want to share, although I figured, 10 months in, might be y’know? But I care about why. We have always had open communication our entire relationship, nothing has changed. If I maybe knew why you’re saying no, it might give me an understanding of your reasoning. It wasn’t that hard to not do your routine. Just that one morning. Look at you now, you’re not doing it now are you?”

“Well now calls for extenuating circumstances.” Tim stated. 

“I don’t care. If you’re going to explain, please go right ahead. If not, goodbye Tim.” Lucy began to close the door but Tim stopped it with his foot. 

“Luce. I don’t really know what came over me. But I can offer you an explanation as to why I like things the way they are, you know? And you’re right, it’s not as simple as, I have no room. I could always get another closet or drawer but,” Tim took a deep breath and exhaled. 

“When we were in the army, everything, and I mean everything need to be in precise order. We all had routine. It’s how we survived, how we knew where each of us were. This made it more so when I did my second tour as Sergeant. I needed to know where all my soldiers were at all times. You’ve met Mitch. He’s one of the ten soldiers I was in charge of. One morning, we broke routine. I –uh.” Tim stopped, steeling himself for what he was about to tell Lucy. His eyes dropped to the floor, trying to not meet her gaze. 

“I don’t know what happened honestly, I had a really bad night. I don’t know why, I just I couldn’t sleep, I didn’t eat dinner. Then I woke up late, by half an hour. It doesn’t sound like a whole lot, but it was really late. The others in my unit were already up and about, but because I was late, meant that we were all late doing patrol. We were supposed to do our normal patrol, and had I stuck to routine, we would’ve. But they called us away to another patrol, there were calls on the radio for possible insurgents. We uh. We rolled into an ambush.” Tim’s eyes started to glisten as continued. 

“Two of my men died in that ambush. We were pinned down and I couldn’t do anything. It was my fault that we were on that patrol as well. Because if it weren’t for me, we wouldn’t have been there. So, you see routine had always been part of my life, but it is one of the most important things that I have. Because I need routine, because without routine people can get hurt. Like, look at what happened yesterday; today even. I don’t know what I am without it.” 

Tim finished his spiel, brushing his bandaged hand over his cheek where a tear had fallen. He looked up to see Lucy in a similar state, eyes welled with tears and the slight evidence of a tear track down her cheeks. 

“I-I’m sorry Tim.” Lucy spoke for the first time, unsure of herself now. “I didn’t realise how much it affected you. I uh- I won’t push it anymore.” 

“Oh god no, no, no, babe.” Tim walked around to give her waist a small squeeze and cupped her face in his hands. “No, you have every right to push me. We are in a relationship, and like it or not, I think I’m going to be in it for the long haul. So you had every right to ask, I was just the idiot that shuts down when things don’t go my way. I’m trying to work on that. But uh- not very well clearly.” Tim scratched his head. 

“Yeah, I guess. But still, look what it did to you.” Lucy gestured to his hands that were covered in bandages and the bags decorating his eyes. 

“Yeah, I am not the best without you clearly,” Tim attempted a chuckle. 

Lucy took his hands and fetched a first aid kit. She carefully unwrapped his poorly done bandages, disinfected and placed new ones on. As she gave a kiss to each bruised knuckle, Tim was in awe at how much love and care that she placed in the care of his bruises. 

Using one hand, he cupped her chin to pull her face to be level with his. He placed a delicate kiss against her lips, brushing his ever so slightly that she practically didn’t feel it. “Y’know, I had a really hard time sleeping without you too.” Lucy murmured, “Especially without our nightly routine.” She teased out. 

Tim simply grinned against her lips and proceeded to show her how much he missed her too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys had a wonderful time reading it. I made Tim a little OOC compared to the show, but I think he has a huge soft side, especially for Lucy, that he will never show. Obviously, I made up the army story too as that was never mentioned on the show. 
> 
> Thank you, Genie


End file.
